


Огонь и лед

by SpiritHallows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Соулмейт!AU, в которой когда кто-то пишет что-то на своей коже, то надпись появляется на том же месте у его/ее соулмейта. Метка исчезает через несколько часов.Тони Старку был тридцать один год, когда у него появилась первая Метка. Когда он понял, что его соулмейт – ребенок, то решил никогда не пытаться выяснить, кто это, или связаться с ним. И неважно, сколько раз соулмейт сам отчаянно старался связаться с ним.





	Огонь и лед

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire And Ice (One-Shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247581) by [LeafyGreenQueen773](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyGreenQueen773/pseuds/LeafyGreenQueen773). 



> Написано на Starker Week 2018 (день 2)

Тони точно помнил, где он был, когда впервые почувствовал жжение Метки соулмейта.

Он ужинал со своим тогдашним увлечением – мелкой журналисткой, хотя и довольно симпатичной – они как раз собирались поднять бокалы шампанского – после всего сказанного и сделанного – как символ соглашения на приличный секс перед отключкой на его простынях из египетского хлопка и последующим ее уходом на рассвете. Тони собирался чокнуться своим бокалом с бокалом журналистки, как острая боль пронзила предплечье и обжигающе прошла до запястья. Раньше он никогда не чувствовал Метки, и боль стала неожиданностью, поэтому он уронил свой бокал на стол. Тот разбился, оставив повсюду стекло и алкоголь.

– Боже, прости, мне жаль, – торопливо сказал Тони и привстал, чтобы подозвать официанта. – Можете здесь убрать? Спасибо.

Журналистка выглядела обеспокоенной.

– С тобой все в порядке?

Тони, слишком отвлеченный, чтобы нормально ответить, сжимал левое предплечье. Без единого слова он поднялся из-за стола, на выходе оплатил счет и поймал такси. Он редко ездил на такси, но сейчас его это мало беспокоило.

Он помнил, как завернул рукав пиджака и рубашки, чтобы посмотреть на написанное на его коже. Большинство людей впервые видят свои Метки в детстве, будучи детьми. Он ждал тридцать один год, изредка черкая на своей коже ручкой в надежде хоть когда-нибудь получить ответ. Часть его думала, что у него, возможно, нет соулмейта.

Но трудноразличимый почерк на его руке опроверг это, пусть и не сообщил ничего о предполагаемом партнере, кроме того, что он, возможно, неграмотный.

С тех пор прошло почти восемнадцать лет.

В те дни Тони проводил очень мало времени за общением с человеком на другом конце. Большинство людей легко находили своих соулмейтов: один из них писал адрес или имя, а Интернет делал остальное. Они встречались, влюблялись – и дело сделано.

Но для Тони всё было по-другому.

Через пару дней он понял, что его соулмейт наверняка ребенок. Каждый раз, когда Метка обжигала его кожу, на ней оставалась неразборчивая мазня. Несколько лет спустя мазня стала напоминать кривые огромные буквы. Где-то через неделю, когда Тони было около тридцати шести, он увидел, что ребенок пытается написать свое имя в качестве практики. Появилась дрожащая «П», косая «И», остальные буквы оказались нечитаемым дерьмом. Спустя неделю написание имени прекратилось. Тони полагал, что родители сказали ребенку не писать свое имя. Может, они знали, что оно появляется на теле почти сорокалетнего миллиардера-алкоголика.

На сорок первый день рождения Тони надирался в одиночестве, сидя на диване и переключая каналы на огромном телевизоре с плоским экраном, прикрепленном к стене. Каким-то образом, несмотря на все многообразие доступных в тот день каналов, он смотрел одну романтическую комедию за другой. И каким-то образом в его руке оказалась ручка, хотя он даже не помнил, как схватил ее.

– К черту.

Он прижал кончик ручки к коже, к белой части предплечья, где голубые вены тянулись к ладони. _«Привет»_ _._

Конечно, час поздний. Может, даже слишком, чтобы ребенок не спал. Тони подумал, что, может, ко времени пробуждения ребенка его жалкая попытка наладить контакт полностью исчезнет с до того не тронутой Меткой детской кожи.

Он уже собирался швырнуть ручку через всю комнату, когда почувствовал жжение ответа. _«Привет»_. Кривоватый смайлик, добавленный ради вежливости – как предположил Тони – очернил его кожу рядом с короткой записью.

После этой ночи Тони больше не выходил на контакт.

Сначала казалось, что его соулмейт обиделся, потому что ребенок обжигал кожу Тони приветами и смайлами каждые несколько часов всю неделю, но потом замолчал на долгое время. Через какое-то время Тони потерял счет дням без Метки до одной из ночей, когда ему было сорок пять. Он лежал в кровати поздним субботним утром, когда почувствовал жар на лодыжке. Метка оказалась рисунком чего-то вроде паука.

К обеду пауки практически полностью покрыли его тело. Они усеяли руки, спустились по ногам, пересекли торс. Тони даже подумал, что ребенок рехнулся. Однако он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не знал, кто его соулмейт или где он живет, да и живет ли вообще в Штатах. Он мог только наблюдать, как на его теле появляются крошечные пауки, пока вся эта армия не исчезла на следующий день.

После этого случая рисунки на его теле стали появляться практически ежедневно, хотя никогда больше не достигали масштабов паучьего нашествия. Через год или около того вместо рисунков появились химические уравнения, заметки на ладонях для напоминания, иногда даже возникали отрывки из стихотворений. Раздельный неустоявшийся почерк превратился в каракули.

И всё же Тони не отвечал, независимо от того, сколько раз в день он чувствовал сладкое жжение почерка соулмейта на своей коже. Ему почти пятьдесят, а его соулмейт наверняка до сих пор ходит в школу. Его ответ никогда не станет уместным. Никогда не станет правильным найти ребенка и постараться узнать его или ее в близком общении.

Каким-то образом Тони проиграл в соулмейт-лотерее, и та же участь постигла его соулмейта.

Как всегда, он просто ушел с головой в работу. Он был генеральным директором «Старк Индастриз», крупнейшей в мире технологической компании. У него было более чем достаточно дел, более чем достаточно денег и более чем достаточно людей, которые постоянно держали его занятым. И он все еще мог получить горячих журналисток, когда хотел.

Тони было сорок восемь, он в одиночестве лежал в постели, пытаясь заснуть, когда почувствовал, как на его груди появляется Метка. Она не остановилась там, через несколько секунд двинувшись вниз по торсу, к низу живота, опасно близко к месту, где он надеялся, его соулмейт писать не будет.

Простыни из египетского хлопка соскользнули с него, когда он поднялся и включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. В чернильных строках он смог распознать нацарапанное на коже стихотворение.

_Мир, спорят, сгинет от огня_

_Или во льду?_

_Поскольку страсти жгут меня,_

_Скажу, что сгинет от огня._

Последние слова были аккуратно выведены от бедра до бедра, с изгибом над пупком, не задевая чувствительных мест. Хотя всё казалось чувствительным. Всё казалось интимным.

Казалось, что его соулмейт написал эти слова в порыве отчаянной страсти, с которой подростки ощущают каждую любовь.

Тони практически ответил. Практически. Вместо того чтобы потянуться к ручке, он потянулся к себе, утопая в горячих пучинах удовольствия, которое неожиданно наполнило его.

На следующий день появилась оставшаяся часть стихотворения. На его лице.

_Но, если дважды пропаду,_

_То, ненавистью изведен,_

_Воздам я должное и льду:_

_Горазд и он_

_Навлечь беду.*_

Там, где написанные слова совпадали с испытываемой эмоцией, Тони чувствовал гнев, скрывавшийся за чернилами, покрывавшими кожу щек, носа и подбородка.

Хуже всего было то, что он знал, что ребенок злился. Злился достаточно, чтобы захотеть опозорить своего соулмейта Меткой на лице, одновременно клеймя и себя. Тони никуда не выходил, ожидая исчезновения Метки, пока где-то подросток наверняка стоял в душе, смывая с себя чернила.

Когда Тони было сорок девять, на его коже, на тыльной стороне ладони, появился еще один паук. Пусть он и не думал о значении пауков с момента их первого появления, но казалось странным, что на сцене появился новый супергерой, рассекающий по Квинсу с эмблемой паука на груди.

Но вместе с тем пауков достаточно легко рисовать. Может быть, подросток, лишенный поддержки соулмейта, привязался к супергерою. Ревность, затопившая Тони, была непрошеной и глупой. Конечно же, гораздо лучше, если его соулмейт полюбит кого-то еще.

И все-таки ему было тяжело выбросить Человека-Паука (так звали супергероя) из головы. Тони вдруг понял, что поздно ложится спать из-за попыток разработать субстанцию, похожую на паутину, которую герой в маске оставил на каждой стене города. Он еще работал над этим в тот день, когда один из классов старшей школы Квинса приехал в «Старк Индастриз» на урок-экскурсию.

Тони не имел ничего против экскурсионных групп, на самом деле он довольно часто их встречал. Однако в последние несколько лет он стал их опасаться. Юные лица напоминали ему, что его соулмейт может быть одним из их сверстников; их невинные, удивленные и упрямые глаза и всё остальное Тони не хотел испачкать своим возрастом и проблемами. И всё же.

В тот день он не мог быть недовольным собой. Тогда он впервые рассказал ученикам о формуле паутины. Он, разумеется, не приписывал изобретение паутины себе – просто показывал, как ее можно будет использовать, если ему удастся воссоздать ту же химическую структуру, которую использует Человек-Паук. Большинство учеников были заинтересованы (даже удивлены). Один парень с каштановыми волосами казался впечатленным меньше других, он стоял сзади, опустив взгляд в пол.

Тони почувствовал себя обязанным привлечь его внимание: за многие годы это было самой интересной вещью, над которой он трудился.

– Ты. В свитере. Что думаешь об этом?

Парень поднял голову, смущенным взглядом карих глаз окинул одноклассников.

– Питер, – быстро среагировал учитель с другой стороны группы. – Мистер Старк задал тебе вопрос.

Парень – Питер – открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем ответить.

– Эм, да, ну, очевидно, что это круто. Просто я думаю, что вам лучше оставить это для Человека-Паука. Кажется, он и так уже всё вычислил.

Тони пожал плечами.

– Верно. Но я сомневаюсь, что он развернет массовое производство или будет использовать весь потенциал. Его паутина дает множество возможностей. И если Человек-Паук создал ее сам, то он гений. Очевидно, умнее меня.

На щеках Питера появился румянец, и он тут же уткнул взгляд в пол.

– Не согласен?

Питер поднял голову, чтобы произнести три слова:

– Согласен, мистер Старк.

Оставшаяся часть экскурсии прошла отлично, если не считать одной вещи. Тони продолжал наблюдать за Питером, который, казалось, находился где-то еще. Не было никаких причин следить за парнем. Раньше тоже попадались старшеклассники, которые терпеть не могли экскурсии. Но почему-то Тони было невыносимо видеть, что этот подросток плохо проводит время.

У него появилась идея, и под конец он, сделав с учениками круг, привел их обратно в лабораторию.

– Что ж, никогда не делал этого раньше, – гордо сказал Тони, стоя перед группой и чувствуя себя отлично, – но сегодня у вас есть уникальная возможность осмотреть здесь всё. Все костюмы, всех роботов. Только ничего не трогайте.

Около девятнадцати пар глаз загорелось, словно наступило рождественское утро. Все, кроме Питера. И когда Тони приглашающе провел рукой, девятнадцать учеников разошлись по лаборатории. Все, кроме Питера.

– Тебе здесь не нравится, карапуз?

Питер посмотрел на него из-под челки. Тони был невысокого роста, но Питер был еще ниже.

– Нет, нравится. Просто устал.

– Не выспался?

– Тяжелая ночь.

Тони практически бесцельно поднял руку, прежде чем похлопать ею по плечу Питера.

– Но хоть что-нибудь здесь тебя заинтересовало?

– Э, да. Паутина была крутой.

– Думаешь, она сможет соперничать с паутиной Человека-Паука?

Питер фыркнул:

– Не с такой формулой.

Тони почувствовал, как интерес кольнул его грудь. Он никогда не встречал кого-то одновременно застенчивого, прямодушного и явно гениального. Кроме, может быть, самого себя.

– Слушай, карапуз, я дам тебе адрес личной электронной почты. Хочу узнать кое-какие твои мысли. Насчет паутины. И других моих разработок.

Одна из бровей Питера была приподнята, будто он потерся обо что-то лицом, а потом так и не смог ее пригладить. Эта бровь недоверчиво поднялась на предложение Тони.

– Серьезно?

– Серьезно. У тебя есть ручка?

Питер тут же сдернул рюкзак с плеч и, расстегнув его, достал ручку из одного из карманов. Выпрямившись, он поднес ее к своей ладони.

Тони нахмурился.

– Знаешь, тебе лучше записать на бумаге. Я хочу дать свою почту _тебе_ , а не тебе _и_ твоему соулмейту.

На мгновение Питер уставился на Тони пронзительным взглядом карих глаз. Затем снова приставил ручку к ладони.

– Не волнуйтесь. Мой соулмейт мертв.

Господи.

– Мне жаль.

– Вы не виноваты. Так какой адрес?

Тони вдохнул и выдохнул.

– _Tony_ _._ _stark_ _4766626_ _._ _G_ mail.

Питер опять поднял неровную бровь.

– Так много цифр.

– Это код для Железного человека. На старом кнопочном телефоне. Раньше было актуально.

Легкая улыбка изогнула губы Питера, когда он прижал ручку к своей коже.

Словно открывая старую дорогую рану, по левой ладони Тони медленно растеклось жжение. Он сжал кулак и уставился на руку Питера, наблюдая, как на ней появляются буквы, и зная, что на его собственной коже появляются такие же, написанные тем же кривым почерком, который он узнает где угодно. Потому что он покрывал его тело сотни и сотни раз.

– Вы в порядке? – Питер странно смотрел на него. Тони понял, что держится за свое левое запястье, и тут же отпустил его.

– Да. Я… я в норме.

Он снова похлопал Питера по плечу ладонью со свежей Меткой.

– Теперь иди, карапуз.

Поворачиваясь, Тони поймал на себе любопытный взгляд подростка, этих карих глаз. Его рука задержалась на плече Питера дольше необходимого, он отнял ее и вышел из лаборатории: дальше от школьников, дальше от ребенка, который проводил часы за писанием, писанием и писанием своему соулмейту, но получил Метку лишь раз.

Когда Тони той ночью сел на кровать, он решил сделать это во второй раз.

Ручка дрожала в пальцах, и он уставился на нее, словно она весила несколько тонн. В тот момент она была существеннее меча. Еще существеннее был вопрос, где писать, где оставить Метку на теле мальчика. Тони мог всё упростить, написав на ладони или предплечье. Он мог написать рассказ на ноге. Он мог в ответ написать интимное стихотворение, протянув его от бедра до бедра.

Наконец он прижал кончик ручки к коже над сердцем. Так писать было неудобно, но он как можно ровнее держал ручку, покрывая грудь чернилами. Он мог бы написать целый том, но вместо этого ему удалось вывести лишь одно слово.

_«Питер»._

Это всё, что он смог сделать. Его предложение мира. Его извинение за долгие восемь лет ожидания ответа на все рисунки, заметки, стихотворения, на отчаяние и гнев. И вместе с тем он поступил трусливо, назвав своего соулмейта по имени, но не признавшись в том, кто он есть сам.

Тони не заслужил соулмейта. Никакая другая мысль не занимала такого крепкого места в его мозгу, никакая другая идея настолько сильно не захватывала его разум, что приходилось топить ее в алкоголе.

Но сегодня он не хотел ее глушить.

Тони терпеливо прождал час. Тогда он почувствовал ответ, жжение по небольшой дуге прямо под тем местом, где он написал.

Трясущимися пальцами он оттянул кожу и опустил подбородок, чтобы увидеть ответ своего соулмейта.

Там написанный дрожащими каракулями, которые будут жечь следующие несколько часов, горел ответ Питера.

_«Мистер Старк»._

 

* Стихотворение Роберта Фроста «Огонь и лед» в переводе А. Шараповой: <https://www.stihi.ru/2010/04/18/416>


End file.
